


感知障碍·番外2

by Aci07



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aci07/pseuds/Aci07





	感知障碍·番外2

番外2·写♂生

前段时间李东海去崔始源家待了两天。

应崔总邀请去给他画肖像画。旧时代老油画风格，穿着战袍挥着宝剑骑在白马上的那种。尺寸还挺大，竖起来有两米多。崔始源打算挂在他家客厅里，能让所有访客一进门就看见的那种。

两天的时间刚刚够在崔始源家里照着崔总本人描个线稿。李东海以“不在自家工作室里画找不到感觉”为借口，带着画布溜回家了。

其实他只是怕家里那位alpha吃醋。毕竟他出门的时候李赫宰靠在墙边幽怨的眼神简直能把他盯出洞来。

以为人在家里就行的李东海显然是不知道自己沉迷画别的男人这件事情本身就让李赫宰非常吃味。盯着恋人认真专注的后脑勺，他甚至能脑补出李东海那双明亮的眼睛全神贯注地望着他的样子。然而现在那双眼睛正在专心致志地描绘和想象着崔始源那张马脸。

呵，还身骑白马呢，你和那匹马长得有多像你自己看不出来吗？

李赫宰幼稚地在心里腹诽着假想情敌，又跑到储藏室去翻翻找找，挖出李东海很久以前随笔画过的一幅水彩。就是身穿蓝色衬衫坐在玫瑰花丛里的他的那一幅。

十足的写意风格，要不是标志性的下颚线太过优越，还真认不出来画上那个只有头发和侧脸线条的男人是他李赫宰。

简直越想越心酸。

回头看看沉迷工作的李东海，李赫宰只好把幽怨咽进肚子里，转头就把画挂了起来，就挂在正对书房门口的走廊墙上。

当埋头画了半个多月画的李东海终于结束了创作之后，走出书房就发现某张早已经收起来了的画被装裱在玻璃画框里明晃晃地正对着自己的视线。他盯着那幅画看了三秒，回忆起了当初明明是想要画玫瑰花但是鬼使神差地画了（并不在场的）李赫宰的经过。

——而且这线条的滞涩感是怎么回事？

虽然说瓶颈期的创作是会有这种有失水准的情况，但还装裱起来挂在这么显眼的地方……也太羞耻了吧！

脸颊爆红的李东海扑过去要把画框从墙上摘下来，被李赫宰眼疾手快地拦腰抱住：“别！挂着不是挺好的吗！”

“一点都不好！”李东海抗议，“我有那么多好看的画，为什么偏偏挂这一幅……话说你从哪把它翻出来的？”

“我也不想的啊。”李赫宰幽怨，“但这是你唯一一次画我。”

想想好像还真是？李东海语塞。

李赫宰越说越悲愤，现场表演了一段rap：“你还给崔始源画那么大一幅，抵得上我这幅的八倍大了，大也就算了——毕竟画这种艺术品也不是越大越好，问题是你画他画了半个多月吧，当初画我有画两个小时吗？哇，最可气的是这半个多月你都没怎么理过我！晚上也让我独守空房，上周末我好不容易结束了case想跟你来个火热的夜晚结果你——唔唔唔……”

眼看着李赫宰语速和车速齐飞，羞愤又无法反驳的李东海忍无可忍地伸手捂住了他的嘴。

李赫宰眨眨眼睛，下一秒李东海更加羞愤地飞速抽回自己的手。

他竟然伸舌头……指缝间还残留着湿热酥麻的感觉，李东海有点想入非非，红着脸眼神游移着。

李赫宰没有注意到。他稍稍弯下身体把李东海揽在怀里，在他耳边低声诱惑着：“我不管，你也给我画一幅，然后用新画把墙上那张换下来，嗯？”  
他刻意压低的声线比平时稍微沙哑一些，带着颗粒感的磁性诱惑力十足。

“……知道了。”李东海缩着肩膀躲避吹在耳边的热气，心里像是被一片轻飘飘的羽毛挠了挠。

其实李赫宰并没有那么在意李东海不给他画肖像这件事情。他只是在单纯地享受着恋人100%的关注点都投射在自己身上的感觉。

Alpha奇怪的占有欲。

在这个阳光很充足的下午，李东海从柜子里捧出最昂贵的的画纸，铺在画板上夹好，又拆了一盒香薰摆上，是他喜欢的迷迭香味道。

把铅笔削得钝钝的，先在画纸左上角签上名字和日期，左等右等李赫宰还没来。

李东海转着笔，朝着卧室的方向吼了一嗓子：“赫宰？”

“来了来了，马上。”

在李东海答应给李赫宰画画之后，李赫宰就躲进衣帽间换衣服去了，折腾了大半个小时都没出来。像个准备约会的少女一样，李东海想，真可爱。

仔细想想自从他们在一起之后，李东海倒真的没有想过要再给李赫宰画一幅肖像。不是不愿意，只是没想到。他总觉得修成正果之后就是happy ending了，往往忽视了感情永远都需要不断的付出和投入。

李赫宰的“吃醋行为”提醒了他这一点。李东海反省着，同时也期待着接下来属于他们两人的时光。李赫宰这么重视，他也不由自主变得慎重起来，起身去把落地窗前的纱帘拉上，走回画架前看了看采光效果，又把美人靠往窗边移了移。

透过纯白纱帘照射进来的阳光不算很强烈，温温软软地斜铺在美人靠上，明亮而温馨的感觉。这时李赫宰走进来了，穿着挺括的竖条纹衬衫和黑色休闲裤，戴了一副带链条的金丝边眼镜。

双手插兜靠在门边邪魅一笑：“帅吗？”

十足的斯文败类。

很帅。李东海心里冒着泡泡，脸上却半真半假地翻了个白眼：“少臭美了，快点过来。”说完还是没绷住，嘴角翘得高高的。

李赫宰蹬掉拖鞋，赤着脚走过来把他揽在怀里狠狠亲了一口，然后径直走向美人靠坐下，摆了一个自认为帅气的姿势：“这样可以吗，这个角度ok吗？”

“要画挺久的，你最好还是坐得舒服一点。”

行吧。李赫宰乖乖把撑着额头的手臂收回来。

三两笔定好构图，李东海先快速勾勒出背景纱帘和美人靠的线条，然后在画纸上点了几个点，预估好人物的头、肩、腰、腿的比例，紧接着，就是从上往下开始细化。

李东海自认为对恋人的外貌非常熟悉了。画家的天赋点使得他当初在见面没几次的情况下就能精准把握住对方的侧脸线条并诉诸笔下，更不用说在已经朝夕相处这么久之后了。

闭着眼睛都能画吧。他不以为意地想。

事实上，直到真正开始动笔他才发现，所谓“写生”这回事，比起“观察事物”，更应该是“发现美的过程”。

——以前怎么没意识到李赫宰有这么帅？李东海握着细细的铅笔，一边涂着头发上的阴影一边暗自惊叹着。眼前是他熟悉的人，甚至坐在柔软座椅里的姿势也是他很熟悉的、带着几分随意的样子，可他越看越觉得这人偏着头的角度说不出的潇洒，单眼皮大眼睛是镜片也遮不住的明亮，还有在柔和光线下更显白皙的皮肤。

以及他现在正在用笔描绘着的，那段从下颚延伸到衬衣里面的侧颈曲线。

李赫宰的身材一直都很好。虽然看上去瘦，但其实藏在衣服下的肌肉紧实匀称，该有的全都有。比如说他的手臂，由于搁在靠背上，肌肉微微鼓起，将薄薄的衬衫撑出一段流畅的弧度；再往下看，胸前的衬衫因为动作的缘故显得有点紧，绷着的扣子之间露出一小片胸膛……

李东海握着笔的手顿了顿。他突然觉得李赫宰最帅的样子并不应该是像眼前这样的。

兢兢业业摆着姿势的模特本人并不知道画家此刻脑海里正在想些什么，虽然听从了画家大人的建议换了一个舒服点的姿势，但是长期保持不动的状态还是让他的两条放在靠背边沿的手臂有些酸痛。

啊，想揉一揉。或者稍微换个角度也好啊。

李赫宰偷偷转动手肘，同时微微伸长脖子想要观察一下李东海有没有注意到他的小动作，却发现画家大人非但没有看他，反而还藏在画架后面红着脸健笔如飞。

等等……红着脸？

“东海？你热吗？”李赫宰越想越奇怪，忍不住问他。

李东海吓得一抖，支支吾吾地回答：“没……没有啊，没事。”

“……为什么脸这么红？”李赫宰觉得事情并不简单，站起来想去看看他到底画了什么。

李东海赶紧打开夹子取下画纸，飞快地卷成一卷握在手里就想跑，被李赫宰一个箭步冲过来拦住，眼疾手快地把画纸抽了出来。

“啊，不行！不能看！”眼看着李赫宰要展开那幅画了，李东海脸更红了，伸长手臂就要抢。

Alpha的力量优势此时被李赫宰发挥得淋漓尽致，单手压制住beta恋人，另一只手抖开画纸——

嗯？画的好像是我……可为什么没穿衣服？

李赫宰看着纸上那个还没画完的裸男，连上臂和前胸的几颗小痣都有，确确实实是自己没错。

微微眯起眼睛看向旁边心虚到根本不敢看他的大画家，李赫宰笑得暧昧：“原来东海觉得我不穿衣服最好看吗？早说嘛我直接脱了给你画啊。——不过我倒是没想到能画得这么写实，”指着纸上那几颗位置精准的小痣，故意贴近他耳旁吹气，“记得这么清楚，看来东海是很喜欢我的肉～体～吧～，嗯？”

李东海脸上的红色又深了一个度，捂着耳朵不敢听，小声反驳着都怪李赫宰说什么“火热的夜晚”，才害得他在画画的时候开小差！

“这不是开小差的问题吧宝贝？”李赫宰指着画中某处，“这里为什么没画？”

李东海顺着他手指的方向看过去，腹肌和大腿中间的那处“关键部位”，空白。

李赫宰抱怨着：“这样不是很奇怪吗？”

半小时后，李东海被压在那张大大的书桌上，腰腹之下是温润的黑胡桃木桌面，脊背隔着一层衬衫紧贴着alpha滚烫的胸膛。

事情是怎么发展成这样的？李东海趴在桌上喘息着，迷迷糊糊地试图找回理智，又被屁股后面戳来戳去的alpha精神十足的“关键部位”弄得一片泥泞。  
各种意义上的。

李赫宰双手在他腰腹间流连，似有若无的触碰给皮肤罩上一层酥麻，仿佛触电一般在他心里烧起一片噼里啪啦的火花，偏偏这人还附身压着他在他耳旁催促“快点画”。

画……什么？李东海喘着气，无意识握紧手指才发现自己手中还握着半截铅笔，视线找回焦点，看到面前的桌面上正摆着那副未完成的写生。啊，想起来了。这人说要帮自己好好回忆一下那个部位“该怎么画”，结果被脱得一干二净的反而是画家本人？而且还被按在书房的大书桌前等着被拆吃入腹？李东海唾弃着自己，怎么就光看着李赫宰解两颗扣子就把持不住了？

然而解扣子勾引他的人此刻还衣着完好，只是休闲裤的前方被拉下来了一点，方便他干活。“宝贝，工作的时候要专心哦。”李赫宰进入的速度很慢，慢到让他能一点一点感受到那处的形状和尺寸，“想起来该怎么画了吗？乖，把笔拿起来。”

“呜……”李东海受不了这缓慢而磨人的过程，低下头缩起肩膀，脊背上两片漂亮的蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞，被李赫宰不轻不重地咬了一口。缓缓进到最深处，李东海颤抖着呼出一口气，握起笔抖抖索索在纸上画了两笔，又被身后突然沉重的一下顶弄激得眼泛泪花。

好了，这下彻底被勾起来了。李东海收回手肘撑在桌面上，准备迎接下一波情潮，身后的人却停在那里不动了。

“怎么不画了？”李赫宰双手握在他腰侧，歪着头一脸天真。

李东海把铅笔扔了，眯着眼睛回头打量了他片刻，支起上半身，握住他手腕往前拉，紧接着拽住他的衣领送上一个热情而缠绵的深吻的同时摇了摇屁股：“……别玩了，你快点动。”

听到这样的邀请，如果还能无动于衷的话那就不是一个称职的alpha。于是李赫宰从善如流地让李东海感受了一下憋了半个多月的alpha能有多生猛。  
虽然非他们本意的又有了一个“火热的夜晚”，但完事之后认真负责的画家还是把那副写生完成了。

模特表示很满意——对作品，以及作品的创作过程。

然而最后这幅画也还是没能上墙。毕竟画家不想让时不时会上门做客的其他朋友们有任何机会看到模特的肉体。

“下次再画一幅吧？”模特舔着嘴唇，意犹未尽地提议。

呸。

画家揉着酸痛的腰，默默翻了个白眼。

 

 

-END-


End file.
